1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a juicer with an easy-to-assemble pivotal connection for the handle of the juicer, providing a simple structure and allowing easy assembly of the juicer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings illustrate a conventional juicer of the type having a Y-shaped handle 15 for saving force when pressing fruit. The juicer comprises a base 11, a column 12 extending upright from a side of the base 11, a head 13 securely attached to an upper end of the column 12, a vertical rod 14 extending vertically through the head 13, and a Y-shaped handle 15 for effecting vertical movement of the vertical rod 14. A detachable pressure cup 142 is attached to a connecting member 141 mounted to a lower end of the vertical rod 14. A bracket 16 is attached to an intermediate portion of the column 12 for receiving fruit to be pressed by the pressure cup 142.
The head 13 includes a pivotal section 132 having a transverse hole 131 in which a sleeve 133 is mounted, the sleeve 133 having an inner threading. The connecting member 141 of the pressure cup 142 includes a screw hole 143. The Y-shaped handle 15 includes a main section 151 and two arms 152 branching off from an end of the main section 151. A bolt 2 is extended through the sleeve 133 that extends through the distal ends of the arms 152 such that the handle 15 may pivot about a longitudinal axis of the bolt 2. An intermediate portion of each arm 152 is connected by a bolt 2a to an end of a connecting rod 17, and the other end of the connecting rod 17 is connected by another bolt 2b to the connecting member 141. Thus, the vertical rod 14 is moved vertically upon pivotal movement of the handle 15.
Although the juicer provides a force-saving effect while pressing fruit, the assembling procedure for the handle 15, the head 13, and the connecting rods 17 and the assembling procedure for the pressing cup 14 and the connecting rods 17 are troublesome, as bolts 2, 2a, and 2b are used. Further, a sleeve 13 with an inner threading is required for threading engagement with the bolt 2, and it is necessary to form a screw hole in each end of each connecting rod 17 for engagement with the bolts 2a and 2b. Additional processing and assembling are required. Further, the bolts 2, 2a, and 2b may be disengaged from the juicer due to repeated operations of the handle 15.
An object of the present invention is to provide a juicer with an easy-to-assemble pivotal connection for the handle of the juicer, providing a simple structure and allowing easy assembly of the juicer.
A juicer in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a base;
a column extending upright from the base;
a head securely attached to an upper end of the column, the head including a vertical hole and a transverse hole;
a vertical rod extending vertically through the vertical hole of the head, a pressure cup being securely attached to a lower end of the vertical rod by a connecting member;
a Y-shaped handle including a main section and two arms branching from an end of the main section, each arm including a distal end having a hole aligned with the transverse hole of the head; and
a pair of connecting rods each having an upper end and a lower end aligned with the connecting member, the upper end of each connecting rod being connected to an intermediate portion of an associated one of the arms of the handle;
an axle pivotally extended through the transverse hole of the head and the holes of the handle, each of two ends of the axle including an annular groove, a first retainer being mounted in each said annular groove of the axle for preventing disengagement of the axle;
the connecting member of the pressure cup including two ears respectively extending outward from two ends thereof, each said ear including an annular groove, each said ear respectively extending through the lower end of an associated one of the connecting rods, a second retainer being mounted in said annular groove of each said ear for preventing disengagement of the connecting rod; and
a pin extended through the upper end of each said connecting rod and intermediate portion of each said arm of said handle, and a third retainer being provided for preventing disengagement of said handle.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.